Ya no te creo
by Jess and Moni
Summary: Bella se va durante dos semanas a unos estudios y un trabajo,pero cuando vuelve va a la habitación de Edward..¿Qué encontrará?¿Qué verá?¿Qué dirá?¿Qué sentimientos tendrá?
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada avisar que esta historia esta creada totalmente por nosotras: Jess Yekyytaa & Monica11113 en un canal unido,este,muchas gracias por leernos y por prestarnos atención..Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer,menos unos cuantos creados por nosotras..Esperamos que os guste la historia..**

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella POV**

Pagué el pasaporte y subí a mi vuelo,entonces guardé mi maleta en su sitio y me senté,eché la cabeza hacia atras y cerré los párpados,me dejé llevar por los sueños..

**(N/A: Bueno,por si no entendeis lo siguiente,ella sueña con lo que le dijo a Edward en casa de los Cullen..)**

(Sueño y flashback)

-Edward,me debo ir de viaje,estudios y unos trabajos,serán dos semanas,te echaré mucho de menos-hice un puchero al estilo Alice y el se rio..

-No te preocupes cariño,sé lo mucho que me quieres,y sé lo mucho que te amo,espero que cada dia te acuerdes de mi,y espero que pronto sean dos semanas mas tarde.

-Te quiero-Le dije mientras le daba un beso rápido-pero tengo que coger el equipaje..

(Fin sueño y blashback)

Me desperté sin abrir los párpados,la inseguridad me invadió Dos semanas demasiado largas

Abrí los párpados y sonreí a la chica que tenía al lado mio,tenía aspecto de unos 19 años,era guapisima(pensé que podría llegar a ser modelo)y tenía el cabello de un color cobrizo con un ondulado pelo que le quedaba perfecto.

**( http: .blogspot. com/-MaS6pfGx72I/TqWo_ todo junto como siempre)**

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa por lo que decidí hablarle,así pasar antes este tiempo de avión.

-Hola,¿Cómo te llamas?-le dije en un tono amistoso.

-Hola,me llamo Renesmee,Nessie para mis amigos o amigas-dijo con un tono encantador,su voz era dulce y suave,quizás un poco entusiamada.-¿Y tú?

-Isabella Marie Swan,pero odio que me llamen así,puedes llamarme Bella.

-¿Sabes?Me encanta tu nombre,es precioso.

-Gracias.¿Sabes?Tu nombre tambien es precioso,y tambien eres preciosa,seguro que tienes algún noviecillo -le dije guiñandole a lo que ella sonrió y se sonrojó.

-No,aún no,prefiero esperar a mi verdadero amor,por mucho que tenga que esperar demasiado,y tengo un hermano mayor,llamado Kevin-dijo mientras me enseñaba una foto de el con un niño pequeñito-este de aqui es mi primo,los dos son muy guapos,mi primito tiene acerca de los 6 años,y mi hermano alrededor de los 17.. **(http: .blogspot. com/-ohS4b03a4vg/TqWo_TKMSHI/AAAAAAAAAFI/-gKaRu7z7zw/s1600/Sin%2Bt%25C3% todo junto ya saben,por cierto,ese chico altito en realidad si se llama Kevin,y tiene 17 años,pero el niño pequeño es el hermano,en la historia no hiba a poner otro hermano porque quedaría como .. Qe? xD)**

-Espera,¿Qué edad tienes?-Me quedé confundida,si el era el mayor y tenía 17 años,¿Cuántos tenía ella?

-Yo tengo 16..¿Apartento más?Ya me lo han dicho-dijo mientras soltaba una risotada..

Me uní a sus sonrisas..

-Y...¿Tú?Bella¿Tú tienes novio?

-Si,y lo quiero muchisimo,el es mi vida,lo que más quiero,jamás me separaré de el,es como si el fuera una parte elemental de mi corazón,si se quitara ese elemento tan importante,el corazón no sería lo mismo..

-Que guay,¿Cómo se llama?

Le estuve dando toda la descripción sobre el,ojos verdes,de 1 metro 80,con el pelo de color cobrizo y de aspecto desaliñado,y que eso era una de las cosas que más me encantaban,que llebabamos 1 año y medio juntos..Todo lo que le pude contar y que ella me preguntaba y yo respondía..

-Toma mi número de móvil,sospecho que seremos buenas amigas-me dijo mientras escribía en un trozo de papel su número y me lo daba,lo guardé en el bolsillo de mis pantalones vaqueros cortos..

-Gracias,espero que estemos en contacto todos los dias.

-Por supuesto,estaré siempre que quieras..

-Eres una buena amiga-dije mientras recogía mi maleta y me hiba hacia el aeropuerto,de ahí cogí mi taxi y me fui al apartamento que alquilé,metí la llave y abrí la puerta,era una mini-casita preciosa,muy acogedora,a la izquierda tenía el salón,y a la derecha la cocina,despues había un pequeño pasillo que daba,la siguiente a la izquierda al baño,y a la derecha,el dormitorio.

Todo igualmente me parecía vacío,sin Edward que me abrazara ni nada de eso..

Todo me resultaba más grande,pero necesitaba el dinero y el estudio.

Me preparé un tazón de leche con cola cao..Me fuí al sillón del salón y me senté,cogí el mando del televisor y la encendí,pusé el canal Noticias Seattle

-Hoy se ha ido Isabella Swan,nombre de pila: Bella,y el padre está deseando que sean dos semanas...

No escuché más,¿Qué pasaría ahora?¿Qué sería el centro de atención?Paso,apagué el televisor..

Me fui a dormir,estaba agotada,había sido un gran dia,uno muy grande,y necesitaba descansar,así que me puse mi camisa de pijama y me tire en la cama..

Los dias siguientes pasaron rápido,y decidí darle la sorpresa a Edward de ir a su casa y decirle Ya estoy aqui Edward!Y que el me recibiera con sus brazos,me abrazara y no me dejara ir..

Así que recogí el primer vuelo hacia Forks,cuando me senté en mi sitio,cogí una foto que tenía de Edward y yo **(http: .blogspot. todo juntoo)**,era mi preferida,decidí dejarle un mensaje a Nessie de que me hiba a Forks y esperaba verle pronto..

Cuando el avión aterrizó cogí mi foto y mi maleta y salí hacia la casa de Edward..

Cuando entré no había nadie,así que supuse que se habrían ido de acampada,busqué arriba y fuí a su habitación..Abrí la puerta rapidamente..

-Edward ya es..to..y aqui-Mi sonrisa centelleante se convirtió en un pálido rostro con lágrimas en los ojos..


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada avisar que esta historia esta creada totalmente por nosotras: Jess Yekyytaa & Monica11113 en un canal unido,este,muchas gracias por leernos y por prestarnos atención..Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer,menos unos cuantos creados por nosotras..Esperamos que os guste la historia..**

_-Edward ya es..to..y aquí-Mi sonrisa centelleante se convirtió en un pálido rostro con lágrimas en los ojos.._

-Bella esto... no es lo que parece-que como es que podía decir eso si yo misma los vi y estaba viendo el con esa tipa en la cama en nuestra cama donde pase con el las mejores noches de mi vida.

No sabia que hacer todavía estaba en shock después de lo que vi lo única que quería es salir corriendo de ahí no soportaba verlo pero antes de irme le dejaría bien claro que después de esto no quería verlo en mi vida, si hay algo que no le perdonaría era que me engañara y menos con esa.

Ella con la que me engaño hace como dos o tres semanas antes de que me fuera se la pasaba como siguiéndonos ya que a cada lugar que íbamos ahí precisamente ahí aparecía, según Edward era una compañera de la escuela de medicina (el estudiaba medicina) que le estaba tirando la onda pero que el ni le hacia caso que teniendo una novia como yo que era maravillosa y no que otras cosas pero que poco le duro la mentira ya que mientras yo me iba el me engañaba.

-Mira no quiero tus explicaciones no me busques, no me hables, ya no tenemos nada desde este momento hemos terminado-se lo dije con la voz un poco quebrada ya que no podía parar de llorar.

Salí corriendo de su casa no sabia a donde ir lo único que quería era ya no pensar en el ni en lo que me hizo, pero si el pensaba que me iba a suicidar o me la pasaría llorando para siempre por el estaba muy equivocado yo no le rogaría ni a el ni a nadie, pero que no lo valla a hacer no quiere decir que me duela menos su engaño al contrario me dolía y mucho el había sido mi primer amor fue al primero al que me entregue en cuerpo y alma pero esto no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Me subía a mi auto y me fui a un hotel ya que si me iba a mi casa me seguro el iría ahí a para seguirme mintiendo ya que lo que hizo no tenia ni explicación ni justificación.

Llegue al hotel y pedí una habitación no sabia que hacer pero necesitaba contarse lo a alguien hace que llame a Nessie la amiga que hice en mi viaje, me contesto al segundo timbre.

-Bueno Bella que paso por que te fuiste sin despedirte-me dijo a modo de regaño pero a la vez se estaba burlando.

Ne..ssie –le dije con la voz rota por el llanto.

-Bella, Bella que te pasa que paso dime –me dijo ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Nessie me... me… me esgaño, me engaño Nessie, me engaño como pudo hacerlo yo no le di motivos para que lo hiciera – salió un sollozo de mi –que es que acaso soy muy poca cosa es que acaso no soy lo suficiente para un hombre.

-Bella, Bella primero cálmate y dime ¿Quién te engaño y que fue lo que te hicieron?- me pregunto Nessie un poco calmada.

-Edward, Edward me engaño cuando llegue a su casa lo encontré con otra mujer en la cama en la cama Nessie como pudo –le conteste yo lo mas calmada que pude.

-Bella que ese hijo de… ¡hizo que! es un malnacido el no te pudo haber hecho eso después de lo que has hecho por el, después de que lo ayudaste cuando mas te necesitaba te paga así- me dijo Nessie y se notaba en su tono de voz que estaba muy enojada y no era para menos así estaría yo si a ella le hubieran hecho algo así ya que aprendí a quererla como una hermana.

-Nessie por favor te necesito, necesito estar con alguien, necesito hablar con alguien no puedo no quiero seguir así por favor ven o no mejor yo voy para allá si, te necesito, necesito a mi hermanita por favor –le dije y era cierto en verdad la necesitaba ahora aquí conmigo.

-No Bella tu no puedes viajar en esas condiciones yo me iré para allá contigo pero de una vez te digo que no iré sola mi hermano vendrá conmigo, llego hoy y se muere por conocerte después de todo lo que le he contado de ti.-me dijo Nessie y eso me hizo sonreír ya que al igual que ella le había platicado a su hermano de mi, ella me hablaba mucho de el.

-Esta bien y gracias pero la verdad te necesito y no es por insistir ni presionarte pero ¿cuando llegaras?- le pregunte porque en verdad me estaba muriendo por dentro de dolor.

-Tomare el primer vuelo que salga así que probable mente esta allá mañana.- me contesto- bueno hasta mañana y cuídate duerme bien ¿ok?

-Ok Nessie te digo los espero mañana tu también cuídate – le dije y cortamos la comunicación.

Me la pasa otro trato llorando hasta que me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté con una idea clara, no volvería a llorar nunca más por Edward Cullen nunca.

Después de eso pague la cuenta del hotel y me fui a mi casa por suerte Edward no se encontraba ahí.

Como a las 11 de la mañana sonó mi celular y me di cuenta de que la llamada era de Nessie así que le conteste.

-Bella ¿ya estas mejor?- fue lo primero que me pregunto.

-Si Nessie ya estoy bien y decidí que ya no volveré a llorar por el, el no se lo merece.- le dije.

-Bueno porque te tengo una noticia.-me dijo muy emocionada.

-Si y ¿cual es la sorpresa que me tienes?- le pregunte con un poco de risa ya que se notaba que era una muy buena noticia ya que estaba muy emocionada.

-Pues acabamos de llegar y estamos en el aeropuerto y te hablaba para que me dieras la dirección de tu casa para llegar ahí a menos que nos quieras mandar a un hotel- me dijo un poco en broma aunque un poco enserio.

-Pero por supuesto que no ustedes se quedaran en mi casa después de todo ustedes están aquí por mí.-dije un poco apenada.

Después de que le di la dirección me dispuse a hacer de comer ya que de seguro vendrían con hambre.

Como a las 12:00 de la tarde tocaron el timbre de mi casa así que Salí pero no esperaba encontrarme con lo que vi.

_**¿QUE HABRA VISTO BELLA? ¿SERA NESSIE Y SU HERMANO O SERA ALGUIEN MÁS?**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_-_Como a las 12:00 de la tarde tocaron el timbre de mi casa así que Salí pero no esperaba encontrarme con lo que vi.

En el momento en el que le vi fruncí el ceño y ni siquiera le miré a la cara,miré al suelo y cerré la puerta fuertemente pero el puso el pie antes de que cerrara la puerta,con una mano abrió la puerta..

-Dejame explicar...-Dijo Edward mientras intentaba entrar.

-¡Olvidame!-Al decir esas palabras solté la puerta y el entró,me agarró de los hombros-¡Sueltame!¿Es que no me escuchas?

-Por favor,dejame explicartelo.

-No tienes nada que explicarme,Edward,lo vi,no soy tan estupida¿entiendes?Ok,estas con otra,sé que no signifiqué nada para ti,ninguna de esas veces en las que estabamos juntos me quisistes y lo entiendo,no soy nada,así que vete de aqui,vete con tu nueva novia.

-¡No!

-¡Vete!-grité demasiado fuerte mientras le empujaba para que me soltara pero no me soltó..En ese momento llegaron Nessie y el hermano(Kevin) se acercó a mi y le soltó las manos de Edward de mis hombros..

Yo caí de golpe al suelo de rodillas,Nessie vino y se arrodilló a mis pies y me abrazo y me puso en su regazo.

-Vete de aqui estupido de mierda!-le dijo Nessie-Tranquila Bella,todo va a pasar-me dijo al oido.

Me quité las manos de la cara y vi a Kevin delante mia dandome la espalda,defendiendome de no pudo hacer nada y se fué.

-Cariño,¿Estas bien?-me dijo Nessie,yo simplemente no pude hablar,empezé a llorar por mucho que me jurara a mi misma no llorar,no podía más..¿Qué es lo que quería de mi?¿El dinero?¿Mi disgusto?¿Mi alma y luego tirarla por el retrete?No,yo era mas fuerte que eso,aunque solo se ganara mi disgusto no se ganaría nada más de mi,ni mis besos ni mis caricias,nada.

Nessie me pusó en el sofa de dos asientos y me dejó ahí mientras el hermano se ponía a mi lado y en mi regazo..

-Tranquila,tranquila-me repetía una y otra vez al oido,lo unico que pude hacer por impulso era abrazarme a el..

Nessie regresó con una taza de manzanilla¡Odiaba la manzanilla!¡Y se lo habia dicho una de las veces en las que estube en ese viaje!

-Puadj-dije mientras miraba cuando me dio la taza,la miré y tenía una mirada traviesa-eres mala sabes?

-Me gusta ser mala de vez en cuando-dijo con indiferencia mientras se sentaba en el otro sofa que solo tenía un asiento,se acomodó al estilo vago y cogió el mando y empezó a cambiar de canal hasta que puso Neox,repetían un programa de diversión,como sabía Nessie que me encantaba Otra Movida**(Un programa que dan en Neox de lunes a viernes a las 4:00(hora española)3:00(hora canaria)es de comedia en el que estan Dani Martinez,Anna Simon,Florentino Fernandez,Raul Gomez y Cristina Pedroche haciendo una sección tras otra,de vez en cuando suelen traer invitados,los miercoles aparece el contable(el hombre que no se rie)y le saca un poco dinero a Flo,los viernes dan Dani al aparato,en el que Dani Martinez llama a gente con problemas y les ayuda a solucionarlos)**Me quité del regazo de Kevin y vi la tele..

Lo siguiente que sentía era que alguien me cogía en brazos,me abrazé a esa persona y abrí los ojos,estaba en los regazos de Kevin,me llevó a la cama y me acostó.

-Las mantas estan en el armario de la habitacion de al lado,en donde vais a dormir-dije mientras cerraba mis parpados por repleto..

Al despertar sentí el calor abrasador y una luz que era imposible en Forks,abrí los ojos y miré el calendario..Lunes...¡Lunes!

Cogí una camisa y un pantalon,la camisa era preciosa rosa y escotada en forma de corazon,pero en el centro de los pechos llevaba como si fuera un lazito,y luego unos shorts,me puse los calcetines y las deportivas.

Me tomé el desalluno junto a Nessie y Kevin..

Nessie decidió llevarme en su audi blanco,así que cuando entramos al coche me puse el cinturon de seguridad..

Cuando salimos hacia el instituto me acordé de algo..

Los Cullen estudiaban ahí..La chica con la que estaba,Selene,cuyo nombre me sé porque hace siempo se lo dijo al imnombrable..

Cuando entramos al aparcamiento me pusé nerviosa,cogí mi maleta y mi carpeta morada,y le di un beso en la mejilla a Nessie..Entonces salí del aparcamiento..

**¿Qué pasará?¿Qué le dirá Bella a Edward si se llegan a encontrar en el instituto?¿Habrán nuevos romances y nuevos personajes?¿Habrán drama y acción a la vez?Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capitulos de Ya no te creo.**


	4. Capitulo 4

_Cuando entramos al aparcamiento me pusé nerviosa,cogí mi maleta y mi carpeta morada,y le di un beso en la mejilla a Nessie..Entonces salí del aparcamiento.._

Nessie y Kevin también estudiarían conmigo solo que como ellos eran nuevos tenían que ir por sus horarios y yo no los podía acompañar porque se me hacia tarde para mi primera clase que era calculo y tenia examen, por suerte esa clase no la compartía ni con Edward, Selene o los demás Cullen de hecho me sentaba sola. Llegue al salón y rápido me fui a sentar, minutos después entro el profesor pero cuando se disponía a entregar los exámenes tocaran lo puerta, pensé que era el director o algún maestro asi que no le di importancia y voltea a la ventana pero de repente se empezaron a escuchar cuchicheos y cundo volte me di cuenta de que el que acababa de entrar era Kevin que también tenia clase de calculo y como el único sitio disponible era junto a mi el profesor lo mando a sentarse a mi lado con eso me gane las miradas envenenadas de las chicas del salón. Como Kevin era nuevo el profesor decidió aplicar el examen para el dia estábamos en clase Kevin me mando una nota para que el profesor no se diera cuenta de que íbamos como quien dice a hablar.

**Hola de nuevo Bella que suerte que aya tocado con tigo de por si me siento solo en este instituto de haber tocado yo solo sin ti y sin Nessi no se que hubiera hecho. –**me escribió y me lo paso

**Si que suerte asi tendremos mas tiempo para conocernos pero te dire que la verdad tu me caíste muy bien se nota que eres una buena persona y me lo demostraste ayer con todo lo que hiciste por mi, gracias de verdad. – **escribi y se lo di.

**No hay de que Bella, no podía permitir que alguien tratara asi a una dama como tu lo eres –**me mando el papel y al leer eso no pude mas que sonrojarme lo cual me sorprendió porque normalmente eso solo me ocurria cundo "el "me hablaba o me decía cosas bonitas.

De ahí ya no volvimos a escribirnos hasta que termino la clase que ya pudimos hablar con normalidad.

-¿Y que clase tienes ahora?-le pregunte.

-Deja me ver … ahora tengo literatura y de ahí biología- me dijo y me sorprendió ya que yo tenjia esas mismas clases.

-Que casualidad ami me tocan esas mismas, dejame ver tu horario a ver en cuales mas estamos juntos. Me lo enseño y me di cuenta de que teníamos el mismo horario. – tenemos el mismo horario que bien porque no quiero estar sola en las clases que tengo con el .

Kevin no sabia lo que había pasado con Edward lo único que el sabia era que heramos y que rompimos y que Edward el dia que llegaron empezó a galonearme pero hasta ahí, aunque sabia que tarde o temprano tendiria que contarcelo.

-Perdona si soy un poco indriscreto pero ¿que fue lo que te hizo si se puede saber claro?.-me pregunto.

-Mira antes de que yo me fuera a lo de mis estudios había una chica o mejor dicho una zorra que siempre le andaba coqueteando pero el siempre me decía que yo era la única a la que el quería, cuando le dije que me iba de viaje le dije que me iba dos semanas pero resulto que todo se soluciono en menos tiempo asi que decidi regresar porque ya lo extrañaba y se me ocurrió para darle una sorpresa llegar a su departamento y visitarlo, pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa que al entrar ahí me lo encontré en la cama con aquella zorra. Se lo conte y no me di cuenta de que unas cuantas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y el me tenia abrasada consolándome, mas no dijo nada aunque pude ver que su mirada había odio, odio puro y no supe porque después de todo el y yo no eramos nada.

Cuando ya me calme un poco entramos a clase pero olvide que en esa clase también estaban Jasper, Alice y Emmett los hermanos adoptivos de Edward, que cuando me vieron entrando con Kevin me mandaron miradas de enojo asi que supuse que Edward no les conto lo que paso o si se los conto se los dije de una manera de que el quedara bien y yo mal, mas no me importo y segui mi camino asia mi asiento y como en estaclase también me sentaba sola (mejor dicho en todas las clases me sentaba sola) el profesor mando kevin a sentarse con migo.

Esa clase paso sin mayor inconveniente mas que las miradas de odio que me echaban los Cullen pero no me importaron.

Cuando termino la clase nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase Biologia pero mientras íbamos nos encontramos a Nessie que nos dijo que también le tocaba Biologia, antes de que entraramos a clase recordé que en ella estaban todos los Cullen y aparte de ellos también estaba Selene se los dije a Nessie y a Kevin antes de que entraramos para que estuvieran preparados por si pasaba algo.


End file.
